An Unexpected Haven
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: Fox's life has been going down hill as of late, the consistent comparison to his father has left him with depression and doubting himself. One late night of drinking in a random bar on Cornaria he finds someone he used to know and hate but in an attempt to make amends the person offers for Fox to come there any time he wants. Will Fox take him up on this offer or suffer in silence.


Strength is a word with many meanings. It is a word that if you ask any person on the street you will get a different definition from each of them. Fate is identical to Strength in this respect. Both words are forever intertwined with one another for you need strength to fight the path Fate has handed you. Fox McCloud lay down on his bed looking out at the stars and Cornaria as the Great Fox soared through pace thinking he wanted to do just this, however he felt as if he wasn't strong enough to do so. He had fought in wars for Cornaria, shot down countless soldiers with his team by his side and they were claimed as heroes by everyone! But something always came up when Fox was concerned, every news report and all the interviews always compared him to his father. This was something that had always been done; even when Fox was young but it didn't bother him then. However after he managed to accomplish his own achievements he still never managed to escape his father's long dead shadow. It was like a slow poison that has been killing him slowly, a knife the dug deeper with each mention of him.

A bright holographic clock was the only source of light other than the stars that shined in the room. It was being projected by his holo-phone. Fox turned his head towards the light and looked at the time it projected.

"It's midnight already? Shit," Fox sat up on his bad and lazily got up. His mind was hazy from a lack of sleep and stress, "I need a fucking drink…"

Fox honestly didn't want to drink around any of his crew mates tonight. Falco gets rather idiotic (or more idiotic if that's even possible) when he's drunk. Slippy passes out when he gets tipsy and Peppy would just nag at Fox saying that he shouldn't handle his problems this way. Fox thought of Peppy somewhat like a father but sometimes Fox couldn't stand how annoying he could be sometimes. Krystal had left a few months ago after a big fight with Fox. Rumors said she was with Panther but Fox honestly didn't care anymore, he was too angry too care. He put some something rather casual as he hoped to just blend into the crowd and just go to some shitty dive bar. He put on is thick boots, grabbed his holo-phone, and made his way out of the metal room.

The door silently slid open as Fox approached the door and closed just as quietly after he exited. He looked around and to his relief no one was in the quarters hall. Fox didn't want to alert anyone to what he was doing for fear someone might want to tag along. Falco would never take no for an answer and Slippy would just be hurt if Fox told him he wanted to be alone, he didn't need to feel guilty tonight. Fox snuck along to the docking bay and saw ROB. ROB who was always there around this time doing maintenance, Fox told him he was heading out and asked him to open the door when he was ready. Fox always liked to have his arwing ready in case he ever wanted to take a fly to a nearby populated planet. Fox hopped into his arwing and made sure everything was secure before taking off. When Fox was secure and ready he signaled to ROB to open the loading bay door, Rob complied and the thick colossal metal door opened and Fox launched into the void of space. Fox hovered outside the closing bay door for a bit as he took in all the stars and planets he could see. He always found this somewhat calming, watching the twinkling lights of stars far away. He closed his eyes and just sat there, just him, the universe, and his arwing.

"Fox, are you ok?" ROB asked in his monotone voice.

Fox snapped out of his trance, "Yeah," He repositioned himself in the cock pic and started flying off, "I'm fine…" He started fly down toward Cornaria and soon to Cornaria City to try and forget all of the troubles that plagued him.

Fox landed in a docking bay belonging to the Cornarian Military, the Star Fox team got special permission to use this whenever they wanted after all they did. Fox was relieved to see Bill wasn't there, Bill was always good friend but he was on old flame. Fox didn't need to be reminded of failed relationships tonight, all he wanted to do was grab a good beer and avoid being seen by anyone he knows. The base itself was actually very close to the city so Fox just put on the hood of his jacket and walked to the city, on the lookout for a good dingy bar no one would expect someone like him to be at. After a couple hours of walking and thankfully being unnoticed (except for a few times where his cover was almost blown) he found a small bar and walked in. The overall look of the bar was, well it was crap. Fox almost thought it might be unsanitary to even stand inside the bar, let alone sit down and get a drink. An awful mix of stale beer, sweat, and a slight mix of vomit filled the air. There was a passed Cheetah in the back corner and near the entrance to Fox was a rabbit and a cat who seemed completely shit faced as they struggled to simply hold a conversation with each other. A couple bottles of beer and some shot glasses were around them on the table and one weakly held on to a bottle in his hand as he struggled to stay conscious. Near the back Fox sat another figure but it was too dark near the back to make out an clear features but he could tell he was being watched. Behind the counter as a stoic looking dog with a glare that could shoot knives and would have probably unnerved even Andross! Fox walked up to the counter and against his better judgment sat down on one of the stools a few seats down from a purple lizard also sitting at the counter.

The bar keeper looked to Fox, "Three beers please," Fox said, the bar keep nodded and placed two bottles in front of Fox, "Thanks."

Fox quickly downed the first beer, it wasn't that bad but he honestly didn't pay attention to the taste. He could already feel a slight buzz coming on and Fox then started drinking the second one.

"HEY MAN FUUUCK YOUUS!" one of the drunks near the entrance said to the other.

Before the cat could voice his rebuttal the Rabbit's fist met with his face. Punches started flying between them and they quickly started moving through the bar. The bar keep was yelling at them but Fox didn't pay any attention and took another swig of beer. However in a quick movement the Rabbit was knocked into Fox and his hood was knocked off his head!

Before Fox could pull up his hood the purple lizard took notice, "Heyyy," his words were a bit slurred and he could easily pass for drunk, "Aren't you Fox McCloud?!"

This drew the attention of everyone in bar and they all looked at him, "Hey that is Fox!" The rabbit said.

The cat approached Fox's side and said, "Hey maaaaan! What are yous doin' in place lik' dis? Can I gets a pic? No one's goona believe this!"

"Uh no man, I just want to drink my beer in peace."

"What?" The rabbit chimed in, "Are you too good for a pic withs my friends here! You too good to be seen with normal people?!"

The cat and the rabbit both looked at Fox with vicious intent, Fox really didn't want to get into a fight tonight but it appears he has no choice now! Fox got up off the stool and the cat raised his fist but before he could even throw a punch at Fox a blaster shot right near his head crating a scorching hole in the far side of the wall. They all turned to the figure in the dark corner and where met with a small floating blue light. The figure stepped out of the shadows and to Fox's surprise it was Wolf O'Donnell!

"I don't miss twice," Wolf aimed the blaster at the cat's head again, "Leave! Now!"

The cat and the rabbit both looked at the gun aimed at them and begrudgingly left, but not without shouting insults first.

"What scum." Wolf said.

Fox stared in shock at Wolf. No one had seen him since Star Wolf's bounties were dropped for helping in the war with the Aparoids. General Pepper said they shut Down Star Wolf's operations and Fox hasn't heard anything other than the rumors about Panther and Krytal since.

"Wolf?!" Fox got into a combative stance and prepared himself for a fight. Even if he was a bit tipsy dodging a blaster would be no problem for him but to his surprise Wolf just snickered and put the blaster away in its holster.

"Relax pup I'm not going to fight you. I just saved you again didn't I? You might want to come up stairs with me."

"And why the hell should I do that?"

"Because those asshole are probably spouting their asses off about how you're I here right now and I prefer another scuffle like this not happen again tonight." His thick brows furrowed and his voice had a serious tone to it.

Fox knew he was right and begrudgingly agreed but kept his guard up.

Wolf looked to the bar keep, "Knock that guy out!" he pointed to the Lizard and the bar keep simply nodded and did as he said.

Wolf lead Fox to a stair case on the far side of the bar counter and the two walked up stairs to what appeared to be some sort of office.

The room itself was around the size of your average living room only a bit bigger. A somewhat large TV rested on a stand against the wall and a couch was in front of it. A few chairs were scattered around the room, one right next to Fox. Some posters, newspaper clippings, and some pin-ups decorated the walls. A large metal desk and a filing cabinet lined the opposite side of the wall, Wolf sat down on the chair behind the desk and rested his feet on the desk on itself. The room up here was a lot more lights then down stairs and it was easy to see everything and hopefully anything Wolf might do. On the far right corner was a door to a restroom, Fox couldn't see how big it was for the door was closed but he could see a unisex sign.

Wolf looked at Fox who was still standing near the door way giving Wolf a death stare, "I'm sure you have questions."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Working."

"What do you mean working? Are you some crappy security guard?"

"Nope, I co-own this bar with Panther who should be here now, the slacker."

Fox paused and looked at Wolf, "Why did you help me down there?"

"Because I simply love to save your ass Fox," Wolf's answer oozed sarcasm, "Take a seat man you look like shit, you can keep your guard up if you want but I'm not going to do anything."

For some reason Fox believed Wolf's word but decided to keep hi guard up just in case.

"You seem tense," Wolf said with a cocky grin.

"I'm in a room with someone who tried to kill me several times before, can you blame me?"

"That's in the past."

"Bullshit!"

"Aww come on Pup! I'm still the big bad Wolf you know and love!" Wolf laughed a bit at his own words, "Just without his wolfen."

Fox still eyed Wolf, "No Wolfen but you still have a gun!"

Wolf sighed and took out the gun and threw it near Fox, "Happy?"

"What do you want?"

"Look Pup, I've changed somewhat," Wolf took his feet off the desk and rested his arms on it instead, "After our bounties were dropped we lost a lot of things. The only thing they let us keep was some of the money we had so we can start new lives. We all thought it would be best if we avoided crime this time."

"So here you are running a bar?"

"So here I am running a bar," Wolf relaxed and took on a more relaxed demeanor, "I'm glad you're here honestly I know it's hard to believe but seeing you makes me want to make up for all the things I did too you."

"And how would you do that?" Fox retook the serious mood Wolf had abandoned.

"Being famous must have its troubles right? You can come here anytime you want and just relax and grab a drink," Wolf smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"No way in hell!" Fox got up off the chair, put up his hood, and started heading down the stairs, preparing himself for the crowd that might be down there.

"The offer is always open Pup!" Wolf shouted as Fox rushed down the stairs.


End file.
